Super Smash Flash 3
Super Smash Flash 3 is an Adobe Flash Player 10 fanmade game developed by Max Games and MCleodGaming. It is of course the successor of Super Smash Flash 2,with a lot of new characters to choose from. Gameplay SSF3 changes the entire outlook of the previous two entries in the series and now reinvents the style as more of a "Card Saga Wars-esque" treatment, although no card attack system is in place. Players can battle each other in either P1 vs. CPU, P1 vs. P2, Free-for-all, or CPU vs. CPU bouts just like before... I guess. Despite the change in appearance, Flash 3 still has a lot of the originality that the Super Smash Bros. games had: intro animations, victory animations, the same character roster setup, and most of the playable modes you are allowed to access. Furthermore, Super Smash Flash 3 adds more variety in the game: whereas it's the ability to now do triple jumps with any character you choose, hold more than one item, and last but not last, each fighter now has two Final Smashes instead of one (Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Many can expect to see nearly every character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl into here, with some other familiar third-party characters and new individuals to debut. There will be a whoopin' total of about 121 characters! All in all, there are 71 starter characters and 50 unlockable characters. But what's more different from previous entries is that you are now able to enter a cheat code during gameplay that allows you to unlock any character you wish (this is also for stages and extra game modes, but done a lot easier than what was just said before about character roster). There are characters who appear in here that have been given drastically changed movesets (Ganondorf, Sora, and Roy are primary examples). Starter Fighters * Mario * Pikachu * Samus/Zero Suit Samus * Link * Zelda/Sheik * Kirby * Sora: New moveset * Sonic the Hedgehog * Ichigo Kurosaki: New moveset * Lloyd Irving * Black Mage * Lucas * Donkey Kong * Fox * Falco * Bowser * Hardman * Mega Man X: New moveset * Zero: New moveset * Naruto * Peach * Tails * Wario * Goku * Yoshi * Knuckles the Echidna: New moveset * Ganondorf: New moveset * Blade: New moveset * Blue: New moveset * Spikeman * Azrael * Pokemon Trainer * Ike * Roy: New moveset * Luigi * Solid Snake * Cloud Strife: New moveset * Ryu * Akuma * Ken * Mr. Incredible: New moveset * Mewtwo: New moveset * Lucario * Dr. Robotnik * Shadow the Hedgehog: New moveset * E-123 Omega * Diddy Kong * Dante * Viewtiful Joe * Proto Man * Simon Belmont * Chrono: New moveset * Vincent Valentine * Captain Falcon * Riku * Mr. Game & Watch: New moveset * Toon Link: New moveset * Etna * Prinny * Jigglypuff: New moveset * Meta Knight * Yugi/Yami Yugi * Pit * Vile * Vegeta * MissingNo: New moveset (also has the dramatic Blue Screen of Death as a Final Smash) * Renji Abarai: New moveset * Axl * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * Jin Kazama Unlockable Fighters * Itachi Uchiha * Ness Black Shadow * Marth Wolf Krystal * Magneto * Wolverine * Deadpool * Bass.EXE * Colonel * Waluigi Pac-Man Rouge the Bat * Sasuke Uchiha * Kratos Aurion * Sigma * Robo Ninja * Rock Lee * Morrigan Aensland * Demitri Maximoff * Lilith Aensland * Jedah Dohma * Felicia * Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Sosuke Aizen * Gin Ichimaru * BB Hood (Bulleta in Japan) * Lumine * Pikmin & Olimar R.O.B Raiden * Gray Fox Saki Amamiya Kamek * Gargantua Blargg * Hookbill the Koopa * Raphael Raven * Metal Sonic * Chaos * Samurai Goroh Knuckle Joe Little Mac Nathan "Rad" Spencer Isaac Dr. Wily * Amy Rose * Lyn Xemnas Game Modes Solo *Adventure Mode: Consisting of fourteen stages, including the final stage. Also features a multiplayer option. *Classic: Play as your favorite character and fight against eleven enemies, including bonus stages, a metal matchup, a sub-boss, and the final boss. *''The Flash of Paradise Lost'': An adventure mode that is similar to Subspace Emissary 'from Super Smash Bros. Brawl... The storyline tells about an unknown figure enslaving humanity and plans for world domination, with the help of Dr. Robotnik, Sigma, and Tabuu. You have the opportunity to travel within twenty chapters of this mode, meeting up with other characters along the way that join your party... Be on the lookout for secret characters, also! P.S. Complete with cutscenes! *All-Star: Fight against thirty different opponents either alone, or with a partner. Heart containers are providable before fighting the opposing force. *Stadium: Special modes are listed here: ''Target Test, Home-Run Contest,Platform Test, Multi-Man Bout, and Boss Rush. Please play at your own risk. *Event Match: The player (you) can resist defeat by overcoming 54 different special matches. An unlockable item, trophy, or piece of music will be revealed by playing a certain type of event on a certain type of difficulty (mostly Hard). *Training: Choose any character and then any number of CPU-controlled opponents and learn the basic attacks, as well as more advanced techniques such as taunting, dodge roll, Smash attacks, and of course, Final Smashes! Group Note: The majority of the modes for multiplayer have online availability. Therefore, you can chat with the players you are fighting against, or alongside with. *Versus: Play free-for-alls, team battles, or handicap matches against a CPU or a friend (let's say, three friends!). Battle settings can be changed before a fight and vice-versa. *Special Battle: You have the upper hand of making any kind of battle you wish! *Star Snag Battle: Fight against a computer or some friends in stages of anyone's choosing and race to see who can get the most amount of stars. Attacking an opponent with anything is acceptable, as well. *Final Form Battle: Only players can use any character that has a transformative Final Smash (ex. Sonic's Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic transformations, Ichigo's Vasto Lorde, and Megaman X's Black Armor). *Tourney: Compete against various opponents or other human players in a fight to the finish, to which you can change how many players and CPUs are going to be entering the battle initiatives, as well as settings *Setting System: You can change the settings immediately before fighting. Not much to say here, though! *Metal Fight: Every character fights with a Metal Mushroom during gameplay, so duke it out with a CPU or some of your friends. Vault *Character Creation: Create your own character by giving him/her a name, special moves, grabs, taunts, opening entrance, winning animation, appearance, and of course, Final Smashes... If you're lucky, then make the most broken fighter that you could ever think of! *Challenges: Use the '''Hammer of Bout to unlock any new achievement that you want. Even take a browse at some of the challenges that have not yet been unlocked; you are unable to use the hammer, at that point. *History: You are allowed to see a character's bio, history, and other appearances outside Super Smash Flash 3, as well as that other media adaptation's statistics. *Flash Reminiscence: There are seven extra flash games that can be played here: Super Smash Flash, Super Smash Flash 2, Pong, Mario Combat, Adivina La Pelicula, The Cell '''and '''Ultimate Sonic Flash. Once you play any of these installments, you'll notice that everything has been unlocked 100%!! *Stage Builder: Make as many stages as you want, as they are complete with their own structures and everything. *Sound Test: Listen to all the sounds that were in gameplay, like battle cries, attacks, death screams, and taunts for each character. *Music Test: There are lots of theme music in this game, most that were never in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to which they should've been (like Sonic 3's Carnival Night Zone, Invincibility, and Mid-Boss themes). P.S. There is even songs that came from the very first Super Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo 64, which are not remixed like everything else is. Online * Versus: Battle with other players online. * Tourney: Fight with players worldwide who use Tourney too. You have to win three fights to come in the final, when you win the final, you'll get a nice reward. Assist Trophies Some of the assists from the previous game have returned, but many new faces appear in this installment to even out the battles. *Bandana Dee *Starfy *Light Yagami *Amigo *Metroid Hatchling *Roll * *Rem * *Chaotix * *Booster * *Skull Kid * *Laharl * *Lakitu *King Boo* *Jeff *Tingle *Devil *Ray-Mk III *Andross *Barbara *Excitebikes *Hammer Bro *Helirin *Infantry & Tanks *Jill *Kat & Ana *Muddy Mole * *Duster * *Blaze the Cat * *Dr. Wright *Gray Fullbuster *Vali Stages These are the following stages in Super Smash Flash 3, to which features at least almost every stage from the first four titles, plus some stages in SSF2, and a few new areas to look at. *Wily's Castle *Yoshi's Island *New Pork City *Smashville *Hyrule Temple *Congo Jungle *Dream Land *Mushroom Kingdom II *Halberd *Corneria *Venom *Bridge of Eldin *Castle Siege *Delfino Plaza *Jungle Japes *Green Greens *Fountain of Dreams *Fourside *Onett *Mute City *Big Blue *Frigate Orpheon *Green Hill Zone *Rumble Falls *WarioWare, Inc. *Brinstar *Port Town Aero Drive *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Pirate Ship *Planet Zebes *Rainbow Cruise *The Lake *The Lake Shore *The Glacial Peak *Midair Stadium *Tabuu's Residence *Lylat Cruise *Luigi's Mansion *Flat Zone *Summit *Battlefield *Final Destination *Hueco Mundo *Saturn Valley *Subspace Bomb Factory *Skyworld *Shadow Moses Island *Planet Namek *Sector Z *Central Highway *Twilight Town *The World That Never Was *Casino Night Zone *Chaos Shrine *Comet Observatory *Hidden Leaf Village *Jungle Hijinx *Rainbow Route *Tower of Salvation *Bowser's Castle * *Sand Ocean * *Mt. Wickedness * *Fake Karakura Town * *Distant Planet *Pitch Black * * *Dracula's Castle * *Garibaldi Temple * *Mortvia Aquedect * *Infinite Corridor * * 3D Land * Golden Plains * Rainbow Road * Gerudo Valley * Spirit Train * Unova Pokemon Tower * Arena Ferox * Reset Bomb Forest * Prism Tower * Boxing Ring * Gaur Plain * Balloon Fight * Living Room * PictoChat 2 * Mario Galaxy * Mushroom Kingdom U * Woolly World * Gamer * Skyloft * Pyrosphere * Orbital Gate Assault * Kalos Pokemon League * Flat Zone X * Palutena's Temple * Garden of Hope * Town and City * Wii Fit Studio * Duck Hunt * Wuhu Island * Windy Hill Zone * Pac-Land *Magnolia *Kuoh High School *Santuary Athenea *Japan Team Stage *Tengu City * Thousand Sunny List of Pokemon Below lists the amount of Pokemon that are in this game. *Bellossom *Bonsly *Celebi *Chikorita *Cofagrigus * *Groudon *Kyogre *Electrode *Entei *Goldeen *Gardevoir *Gulpin *Jirachi *Ho-Oh *Suicune *Lugia *Latios/Latias *Wobuffet *Manaphy *Metagross *Hitmonlee *Moltres *Munchlax *Piplup *Infernape * *Snorlax *Staryu *Togepi *Torchic *Weavile *Torterra * *Reshiram * *Zekrom * *Samurott * *Blastoise *Venusaur *Serperoir * *Articuno *Chansey *Clefairy *Typhlosion * *Zapdos *Marill *Raikou *Porygon2 *Scizor *Unown *Weezing * Beedrill *Onix *Starmie *Tornadus * *Jynx * *Hitmonchamp * *Landorus * *Darkrai * *Thundurus * *Pansage * *Genesect * *Arceus * *Swablu * *Victini * *Torkoal * *Aipom * *Absol * *Heracross * *Dweeble * *Gligar *Haxorus * *Eelektrik * *Darmantian * *Krookodile * *Tentacruel * *Sawsbuck * *Gastrodon * *Glameow * *Shaymin * *Delibird *Koffing *Tepig * * Ylveltal Wii Compatibility On the Wii Web Browser (Internet Channel), players can access this channel and play with the Wiimote alone during SSF3 gameplay, making it much more easier than using an ordinary keyboard, however a USB board may in fact still be a connectable device. For me, multiplayer gameplay is more appropriate and not over-the-top, but that does not say much since this is only an idea! ﻿ Category:Flash Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Multiplayer Category:Fighting Category:Action Category:3rd Party Games Category:Mario Category:Wario Category:Pokemon Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Sonic Category:Mega Man